Something Blue
by ADdude
Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.  Also some Lilo and Stitch
1. Chapter 1:Wedding Planning

**Something Blue**

** Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters.**

**Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story The Red Headed League, it is also part of larger thing I'm working on with multiple universes interacting with each other, but don't worry this is going to focus on the characters mentioned above Kim and the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Wedding Planning<p>

Dates were set and plans were put in motion. At the news of Kim and Ron's both their families and their friends celebrated. What the happy couple did not know that there were others preparing for that day too.

Gil Moss was being lead through some dark red halls by guys wearing purple uniforms with greek letters. Gil had once again been unmutated and was once again human.

He was lead into a red large chamber, waiting for him there was a man with a metal right hand and an eye patch on his left eye.

He then turned to Gil and simply said, "Gil, I am Gemini I'm the leader of the Worldwide Evil Empire and I believe we have an enemy in common."

"Who would that be?"

"Ron Stoppable."

"The squeeb?"

"Yes, we offer you a chance to get your mutate form back in return for something."

"What?"

"There is a plan in affect to defeat Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable but we need everyone we can get for this battle."

"A chance to get back at Ronny, you got deal."

"Oh goodie another little cuddle buddy." A plump woman with freckles and glasses came into the room.

"Whose she?" Gil asked.

Gemini answered. "That is DNAmy she is the geneticist that will help you get your mutate form back."

DNAmy put her arm around Gil and as they walked away she explained her plan. "Now don't worry we've gotten samples from the lab that changed you back. This time with my machine we'll make sure they can't undo it."

As they left the room Gemini pressed a button on the computer and a cloaked figure appeared appeared on his screen and all he said, "Gil has agreed to be apart of your plan."

As the months past on Kim and Ron decided to have the wedding in June and to have it in Hawaii. The news of their marriage had started to get around and for the most part it was good but they were getting annoyed with some of the attention. One good thing about having a wedding in Hawaii is that a friend of theirs by the name of Lilo agreed to keep any wedding crasher far away with the help of her Ohana.

As the wedding plans continued others made their own plans. The villain Elotronique had been zapped by the attitudinator turning her good, she served her time and got out for her good behavior. The woman with the eastern-european accented started her new life by opening an electronics repair shop. It was fairly simple work for her and she enjoyed the honest living. She just finished up working on a device that she was asked to modify, she was a little hesitant but was convinced to do it.

The man that ordered the modifications came in.

He was an older man with a thick accent. "I have come to pick up my device."

She said. "I have it right here. I have to say that I'm still a little hesitant about this. You said it was for a good reason but-" She pulled out a blue helmet with light bulbs on it, she knew it as the attitudinator.

"It is really quite simple. Someone has been affected by modified version of this helmet, modified like how you have modified it, I simply wish to use it to change this person back to how they were. Is that not how things should be?"

"Well I suppose people should choose how they act."

"I am glad to hear that." With that said Señor Sr. used the attitudinator on the woman.

As the energy blast hit her she fell to the ground. She jumped up her voice angry and harsh. "I can't believe that red haired pest and her sidekick! They altered my mind! Who does that! I can't believe I sent them a congratulations basket when they got engaged!"

"My name is Señor Sr and me and my associates think we can help you on getting your revenge."

Else where the bird based villain Aviarius snuck into a museum inside a lighthouse, it wasn't anything special it didn't really have anything of any real worth. But he had his orders he found a silver cutlass and took it running out. Outside the museum waiting in his hover craft was Professor Dementor with the treasure trunk he was sent to find.

Speaking with a thick bavarian accent he said. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, now lets go." Aviarius told him. We don't want to keep him waiting."

The two headed off.

The plans continued, the happy couple graduated from college and prepared for their future after their wedding. The invitations were sent out to their family, friends and allies.

The final preparations were put into place. In a desert a figure in a cloaked was followed a group of monkeys dresses as ninjas they were digging at the ground. They soon found a handle in the ground and the figure pulled it and soon a massive temple raised from the ground. With a burst of bright gold light a monkey dressed in purple robes appeared.

The monkey spoke in a deep voice. "Who dares awaken Yono the Destroyer?"

The hooded figure threw off her robe to reveal herself. "Hi! I'm Amy. Most people call me DNAmy. I just kinda need a favor from you."

The monkey ninjas brought over the petrified form of their former master Monkey Fist.

"Why have you brought me him? He has met his fate following the path of the Yono."

"I just need you to unstone him."

"Why should I do such a thing?"

"Um because it would be nice?"

"Really? Is that the best you have?"

"No." said a voice before blasting the Yono with the attitudinator. The voice came from a tall figure in a cloak.

DNAmy looked at the monkey figure. "So will you fix him now?"

"Oh I'm sorry of course I'll fix him up." The Yono said with a chipper tone.

"Oh goodie! Aren't you cute little cuddle buddy! Thank you!"

With a wave of his hand the Yono turned the statue back into Monkey Fist.

Confused Monkey Fist looked around. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Hiya Monty!" DNAmy said picking up the Yono.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got you back with a little help from this cute little guy but Monty we need you for something."

"Why should I help you with anything?" The british monkey man asked.

"Because I said so." Said the grim figure in the black cloak with the attitudinator.

Next to the dark figure stood tall the alien warrior WarKry.

"Why should I do what you tell me?"

"Because we all are." Professor Dementor came out of the shadows with many other villains.

"He's the man with the plan and it's a kickin' plan like seriously." Said the mullet haired Motor Ed.

"What's going on?" Monkey Fist asked.

"You've been gone a while sweetie." DNAmy told him handing him a magazine. "You've missed a lot."

Monkey Fist quickly skimmed the magazine. "Kim Possible is marrying the buffoon!"

"Seriously!" Motor Ed shouted. "I mean Red could do better,seriously, but you have to handed to the geeky dude talk about dating out of his league. I mean like seriously."

"What are you planning?"

Simple." The cloaked figure spoke up. "You all have grudges against Team Possible, I have gathered all their enemies for this task."

"I do believe you are missing a few. Where are Drakken and Shego?" Monkey Fist pointed out.

"Like I said, "DNAmy began "You've kinda missed a lot. After you were turned into stone the world was invaded by aliens. Drakken and Shego joined Kim and saving the world and got full pardons for it. They started their own companies and are kinda legal. They may also be dating, I'm not sure they deny it but I think there is something there."

The cloaked figure said. "Beside those two there is Frugal Lucre and Hank Perkins. Neither are real threats and both now work for Drakken and Shego. Frugal as a personal assistant and Perkins as their accountant. They changed sides, they will be dealt with as well."

"So what is this plan?" Monkey Fist asked.

"We shall attack them when they least suspect. We shall attack them on the day of the wedding."

"You must be joking! I am all for revenge but attacking them at their own wedding that will just make things too personal. I have you know that they aren't as incompetent as they seem. You make it personal there won't be a place on the planet where they won't find you and come after you."

"Aye!" Duff Killigan began. "Don't waste your breath. He has means of _convincing_ you."

Monkey Fist looked at the Scottish golfer with a perplexed look and then the cloaked figure raised his hand. "You said there is no place on the planet to hide but I'm not limited to this planet."

Soon as he finished a massive space ship descended from the sky, it's cannon pointed right at the monkey man as power began to fill it's barrel.

The villains all flinched having seen its power before.

Monkey Fist relented. "All right. I'm in."

"Good, soon there will be a new world order. You will all get what you deserve when the Great Blue rises."

It had been about a year since Ron proposed to Kim and today was the day they were going to get married. The year hadn't been without its problems but the couple had made it through and were stronger for it. They were in Hawaii, paradise on Earth they couldn't figure a better place for the wedding. Their guests were arriving and they were to have their wedding on the beach under the star filled sky. Kim couldn't image a better day.

Back in Middleton the town was a buzz with excitement that two citizen were getting married so no one noticed a large blue box on a random corner. A young looking man with an English accent was walking down the street and spotted a magazine on a news stand. The man picked up the magazine and flipped through it quickly.

The man at the news stand said excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful? Those two are getting married today."

"Today?" The man asked.

"Yes, today in Hawaii."

He dropped the magazine back and ran towards the blue box. Pushing the doors open the man with a delightful glee ran into it. The doors closed behind him. The big blue box started to vanish from that spot making a vworp sound as it did.

Kim looked at her white wedding dress on a hanger and with a smile said, "Okay it's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So this is the first chapter I'm going to try and update every monday but we will have to see. Let me know what you think by reviewing it helps me write better and often. Once again if you want to see the story were that Ron proposes check my profile for the story Red Headed League. Once again review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Pearl

**Something Blue**

** Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters. Or Lilo and Stitch. Okay I own the OC, but frankly Alexis is mine I'm working on developing him for something else I'm doing.**

** Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story The Red Headed League, it is also part of larger thing I'm working on with multiple universes interacting with each other, but don't worry this is going to focus on the characters mentioned above Kim and the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Blue Pearl<p>

The villains stood above the world, they looked down at it from the space ship. Though nearly all of them wanted to posses it at some point now were particularly over joyed to be looking down on the precious blue pearl, they knew that something was coming.

Monkey Fist asked the cloaked figure a question. "What is this all about? Turning the Yono good? Gathering everyone here? For an attack?"

He didn't look at at Monkey Fist as he spoke he just continued to look at the world. "The Yono is too dangerous, I have made him docile he has agreed to stay at my side as simply an observant."

"You just want to have him there?"

"That is all I need from him. There is a prophecy about a warrior known as the Great Blue, today I intend on waking that warrior. Today Kim Possible will fall and the Great Blue will rise. Today destiny will come to pass, know it or not we are all apart of it, we all play our small role in the events that are to come."

"But who is this Great Blue?"

"The greatest warrior this world has ever seen."

Beyond space there is time and in the infinite vortex of time there is a blue box flying through it. Inside the Doctor was confused, as a timelord he could feel the flow of time and he felt that events were coinciding something that was always meant to happen was about to happen. He knew it had to do with Kim so he pulled onto a leaver and the box speed on into the vortex.

It was late in the afternoon the final preparations for the wedding were just being finished. The wedding was to be held until right after sunset, the wedding was to be held under the light of the stars. Kim was getting ready in her dressing room talking to Monique as her maid of honor.

"You know girl you look great?" Monique told Kim.

Kim was working fixing up her hair. "Thanks, Monique."

Kim was glowing and her wedding dress just glimmered in the light like she never thought it could.

Suddenly the room was filled with gold and purple light. The next thing they knew two figures tumbled to the ground. One figure was a young man in a dark blue dress suit and matching blue coat his dark hair was messy and seemed unkempt for the ceremony. Next to him was a red haired girl had long red hair and was wearing a long purple dress.

"Okay what's going on here?" Monique asked still confused.

Kim didn't seemed shaken by this what so ever. "Hi guys. Monique these are two of my friends. The one in the coat is Alexis and the one in the dress is Gwen."

Gwen said while Alexis waved. "Nice, to meet you. Sorry about the teleport."

Kim explained. "Let's just say that some of my guest are from really far." Kim avoided the fact that they were from other universes, she didn't feel like explaining it all when she was still getting ready for her wedding. "They're helping me get everyone here that can't make it on their own."

"Well we got most people here." Gwen explained. "Usagi is pregnant and wasn't feeling too well today but she send her best wishes."

"That's okay she has to take care of herself." Kim admitted, Usagi wasn't due until later that month but she expected that she might not have been in the best shape to get to wedding. "So is she only one who couldn't come?"

"Well..." Alexis began. "I checked in with the Doctor this morning, he said he'd come on his own he said just had to stop of and get your gift."

"But he did say he would show up?"

"Yes, you know our bow tie wearing Doctor never misses a wedding."

"Speaking about ties why aren't you wearing one?"

"Isn't it enough that I'm freshly showered and wearing a suit?"

"No, you put on a tie or comb your hair."

He groaned. "Fine." He pulled out a long tie from his coat pocket. "Gwen do you know how to tie one?"

"Me? No." Gwen admitted.

"Let's go find someone who does."

They walked out of the dressing room to let Kim finish getting ready.

"Girl you have some weird friends." Monique told Kim.

"I know." Kim told her with a smile on her face.

As Ron was getting ready for the wedding putting on his tux, he spoke to his little sister who seemed a little off.

"Are you okay Han?"

She spoke to her brother. "Don't worry I am. Just been felling a bit weird today."

"It's probably the heat or maybe your excited for the wedding. Today Kim becomes your family."

"Maybe."

Hana admitted that she was excited she always thought Kim as a big sister and now it seemed like she was going to really become one. But even through all the excitement Hana couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The guest were arriving and were being lead down to the beach were the seat were place for the ceremony but first many people were in the hall that over looked the beach. As Alexis fumbled trying to get his tie on he and Gwen talked.

"Are you still having that premonition?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I still have that bad feeling something is going to happen at the wedding."

"You say that about every wedding we go to."

"To be fair something happens at every wedding."

"I'll give you that one but wasn't one of them your fault. You created a time bubble and trapped us with a centipede that wanted to take our faces.

"Okay, the centipede would have shown up on his own, he admitted that."

"But your bubble kept us from leaving."

They reached the table that everyone had been placing their wedding gifts on. Gwen used took from her bag a small gift and placed it from the table. Alexis then dug into his pocket and pulled out a large box, he found it very useful to have pockets bigger on the inside.

"Besides," Gwen continued. "Kim told me she got someone to make sure no one crashes this wedding."

Before another thing could be said someone grabbed the back of Alexis coat and with a yank he felled to the ground. As he looked up he say a young Hawaiian girl in a red dress. Next to her was blue koala looking animal, most people might have said dog but he along with Gwen knew an alien when they saw one.

The girl said. "I didn't see you two come in from the front door."

"Well that's because we didn't come through the front door."

"Wedding crashers!" She turned to the blue dog like creature. "Stitch take them out of here."

"Wait!" Gwen intervened. "There been a mistake here. We have invitations."

Gwen pulled her out and showed to the girl and then told Alexis to do the same.

"Fine, you two can stay but I'm going to keep my eye on you."

"You must be Lilo." Gwen said with a smile. "Kim told me about you."

Lilo said. "Yeah, and this is Sitch."

The blue creature opened his mouth widely to smile and said. "Hi."

"Do you guys want a lei?" Lilo offered.

"No thank you, it doesn't go with my dress." Gwen answered.

"Oh I'll take one." Alexis said taking one from Stitch.

"You still have to get your tie tied."

"Fine." He got up and placed the flower garland on.

Stitch let out a growl, following his gaze he say the pair he was growling at.

"Shego? Drakken?" Gwen asked seeing the pair.

"Yeah, Lilo said. " they had invitations. Stitch is still not happy with him for trying to take him away."

"She invited them?"

"Well you know Kim." Alexis told them. "Kim hopes the best from people and she is willing to give them a chance. You know after the whole invasion thing Kim told me her and Ron were essentially appointed by the UN to be Drakken and Shego's parole officer after they got that pardon for helping. I figure Kim invited to try to keep mend fences."

Then three saw the pair arguing before Drakken walked off in huff.

"I thought I heard they became a couple." Lilo said.

"Yeah, heard that too. I thought there was something there but they're always said there was nothing there. Or maybe trouble in paradise?"

"Did Kim invite any other of her former villains?" Gwen asked.

Stitch handed Lilo a clipboard. Lilo quickly checked it. "I checked the names the only other names that came up with a criminal record were... Hank Perkins-"

"Not really a villain just corporate sleaze and annoying kinda like Shego and Drakken now." Alexis interrupted.

"... Frugal Lucre-"

"I think he works for Drakken as an assistant plus Ron and him have similar interest. I hear they chat about Smarty Mart on a forum."

Then a girl with with short brown hair wearing an expensive looking dress pushed him aside. Next to her was a mussily young man with a lot of product in his hair. They placed a gift on the table and made their way.

Seeing the couple Alexis blurted. "Junior? She invited Junior too!"

Lilo looked down the list. "No he's not on the list, he was someone's plus one."

He took the list from Lilo. "She invited Bonnie! I'm all for keeping your enemies close but still there are limits."

As the small group pondered Kim and Ron's choices as guest things were a foot. Drakken looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his tie. He splashed some water in his face. He looked up into a mirror to see someone standing behind him but before he could turn around he was knocked out. As he lied on the ground a chest was placed next to him and was opened.

Soon the people from the hall made their way to the beach as the sun began to set. The people quickly found their sets. There were chairs placed on the beach with tiki torches lighting the area. Shego sat next to an empty chair that she knew was meant for Drakken. She tried to pat down the hem of her green dress to keep it flat and then started to look around for him.

"Where is he?" Shego mumbled to herself.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

Shego turned to the source of the voice only to let out an, "Oh no."

"Hello sis." Hego gave her big hug.

Shego noticed her other brother were sitting by him, all of them had been placed next to her. Shego began to wonder if this was Kim's revenge on her.

In front of all the seat was a white arch/canopy standing at the was the man who would perform the ceremony, next to him was Ron dressed in his suit and next to him were Felix, Wade and Larry. Out of Ron's pocket scurried out the familiar naked mole rat. The air was crisp and clear, it was warm but had a nice cool breeze that brought with it the smell of fresh flowers.

Alexis eventually got a teenaged girl with blonde pigtails named Maka to tie his tie for him. Gwen and Alexis began to talk to themselves about the wedding and getting a few more people into this started a bet.

Ron's sister Hana began to walk down the path scattering flowers as she did. The music began to play and Kim in her beautiful white dress was being walked down the isle by her father. When they reached the end of the isle Dr. Possible placed Kim's hands in Ron's before joining his wife in his seat. With Monique, her cousin Joss and Tara next to her Kim took Ron's hand and looked at him lovely in the eye. The crowd grew quiet as the ceremony began. The Senator, an old friend of Kim's dad performed the ceremony since he was ordained to perform weddings amongst different faiths. Lilo sat patiently in her chair with Stitch by her side confident that that the alien experiments she call her Ohana gathered around the island were providing enough security to prevent any problems. Every few minutes Shego would look around expecting Drakken to ruin the moment by stepping on peoples toes trying to get to his seat.

The couple exchanged vows and were asked an important question.

"Do you Ron Stoppable take Kimberly Anne Possible as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Ron said confidently.

"Do you Kimberly Anne Possible take Ron Stoppable as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kim answered.

Some people started shedding tears of joying hearing this. The ceremony seem to go off without any problems, once Ron and Kim exchanged rings Ron followed the Jewish tradition of breaking of the glass.

The guest responded with a "Mazel tov!"

The ceremony was all but done only one more thing to do.

The senator cleared his throat and said." Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to present to you for the first time-"

Just then a brilliant flash of light surrounded everyone. The light died down to reveal a massive group of villains surrounding them.

The figure in the black cloak stepped forwards and said. "Sorry, we're late."

Alexis whispered to Gwen. "Told you so and you owe me five bucks."

Gwen told him. "Don't be smug."

Kim reacted like anyone might suspect she would react. "WHAT THE SITCH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay another chapter done. So there is some crossover stuff here but don't worry if you don't get it. yes, that's Lilo and Stitch I imagine that Lilo is in her early teen now. The chapter I will reveal who the cloaked figure is and the Great Blue is, so feel free for wild speculation and share your guess. So until next time review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Blue Awaken

**Something Blue**

**Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters. Or Lilo and Stitch. Okay I own the OC, but frankly Alexis is mine I'm working on developing him for something else I'm doing.**

**Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story The Red Headed League, it is also part of larger thing I'm working on with multiple universes interacting with each other, but don't worry this is going to focus on the characters mentioned above Kim and the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Great Blue Awaken<p>

There was the murmurs of fear that one would expect from what was happening.

Kim clearly upset. "Seriously you're doing this at MY wedding?"

"Now see here-" Mr. Dr. Possible started when his own mother stopped him.

"Not now." Nana Possible told him. "Wait and let Kimmie do what she has to do."

Though there were a lot of people with powers and skill that could be helpful they all didn't act, even Sitch held Lilo back.

The blue space alien just whispered to her, "We wait."

Most people would have expected a fight to break out, but those who got into fights regularly knew one thing that you have to pay attention to your surrounding and if you don't someone innocent could get hurt. Simply they were surrounded if the fight broke out the guest could get hurt in the crossfire or worse so right now the best solution would be to wait, wait for a chance to appear to take some sort of advantage and to get people to safety. So right now like they just stood up from their chairs and waited.

"Hold your tongue!" A familiar voice shouted..

"Oh good you've come too." The cloaked figure commented.

The owner of the voice made it through the crowd.

"Drakken?" Ron asked.

It wasn't Drakken, well not really, it looked like Drakken but he was wearing a purple pirates outfit, holding a silver cutlass and he had beard and mustache.

"Drakken?" Shego asked. "You're a pirate again?"

"He does this." Ego, Shego's brother asked. "What are you guys up to when we're not around?"

"Shut it!" Shego yelled at him as her first started to glowed the same bright green glow.

"That is not Drakken." The cloaked figure continued. "That would be Black Eye, or his ghost. I promised him Drakken's body, his cutlass and his treasure if he helps me today. Needless to say he was quick to agree. I suppose I should begin. Aviarius if you could."

The bird themed villain raised a staff. "It will be my pleasure."

Team Go recognized the staff but were powerless to stop it, the staff was a siphoning device and began to drain the glowing energy from them all at once.

Alexis pulled out a silver pen from his pocket. The pen looked normal but it was unique it could control the flow of energy and control electronic devices. Using it right might release the energy for a nice surprise or if he found the device they used to teleport in could teleport them back.

"Elotronique" the cloaked figure started. "Please disable the one in the blue coat."

"If you insist." Elotronique simply said.

She placed her index finger on Alexis forehead and zapped him. Alexis fell into his chair dazed.

Gwen check on him as Kim glared at cloaked figure. "Was that necessary?

"Yes," he replied. "I need everyone here to stay put and not try any heroics. I just had Elotronique zap him enough to scramble his brainwaves so he can't use his pen."

"How did you know about his pen?"

"I know quiet a lot about your friends from far away. I know about the energy being, the ghost boy, the slayer, the scythe meister and all the rest." He pointed to Yori in her seat. "I also know about those more close at home. Like the ninja from the secret school." He pointed to Nana Possible. "The elderly Possible whose just as impressive as her granddaughter. I could go on and on but that's not a good use of our time. Needless to say I've paid attention."

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

He slipped of the hood of his cloak. Kim's eyes widened in shock as his brown hair started to flutter in the air. "Kim, I'm disappointed how could you forget me."

"Eric?" Kim muttered

"Oh ex-boy friend crashed the wedding!" The still dazed Alexis shouted.

"You had to zap him." Buffy the slayer groaned.

"Yeah, he's less coherent now." Gwen pointed out.

"As hard as that is to believe." The ghost boy Danny chimed in.

"Wait a second." Ron said. "Eric was one of Drakken's synthodrones and he melted.

"No, I am not Eric." The not Eric answered. "I don't have a proper name so I suppose Eric will have to do."

"Is this going to be the long monologue?" Kim asked.

"Yes," people who had got on their feet earlier sat down for what would be a confusing and long tale. As Eric grabbed the staff from Aviarius. "Now I should start with Team Go because my story actually has to do with how they started out. For those that don't know how they got their power a multi colored meteor fell on their tree house. At first glance this would seem like nothing more than an odd twist of fate but" he eyed Team Go. "they didn't even know how odd. There is warrior race from the planet of Lorwardia they have the ability to manipulate energy tell me if you figure this one out."

"The rock was from their planet." Kim answered.

"Half Correct, it wasn't a rock."

"So what was it?" Ron asked.

"A probe, sent out to scan the world looking for someone. On Lorwardia there was a prophecy of the Great Blue, a great warrior that would lead them to galactic conquest."

"That's it!" Ron pointed out. "I mean that's pretty vague."

"Yes, I agreed. Prophets do then to be vague or crazy."

"Wait," Kim started out. "How do you know about this prophecy?"

The not Eric smiled. "Because I was the probe or have you forgotten that I'm not actually human."

This time it was Hego's turn to interrupt. "I still don't believe this for a second. I mean first you say an alien probe that Team Go has had in their possession for years was an alien probe and none of us knew. We've scanned it a dozen times. I just saw it in the archive last week."

"First off the probe was design to look like a rock even by scans. The meteor was meant to pass over planet and search for any signs of the Great Blue and move on. But the probe moved too close to this planet, fell, crashed, damaging many systems. I'm not physically the probe you idiot, I'm the AI. When the invasion happened some systems were reactivated and I was able to upload my files onto the tripods systems. As the fight between Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Doctor Drakken and Shego quickly started to turn against the invasion forces I uploaded my mind on to the nearest system, at that time it was Drakken's hover craft computer. I bided my time until things were right, I jumped form the hovercraft onto the synthodrones creator. I only took up this form since it was the last one the template was set for. So since then I've been hiding and preparing to fulfill my purpose."

"Which is?" Kim asked.

"To find the Great Blue, admittedly it wasn't the easiest thing to do but the files I have accessed and the defeat of Lowardian invasion did help. But I suppose I should invite the last two member of the arrival group here."

The drone clicked a button on his wrist device and two more figures were beamed down right behind Kim and Ron. Neither figure was one anyone was really a happy to see. One was the large alien Warkry that had attacked Ron and Kim when Ron proposed. Next to him was the much shorter figure of the Yono.

"Yono!" Yori gasped.

"Yono?" Hana asked sounding out the word, it sounded familiar to her.

"Oh no!" Ron added.

"There is a few things I must do before I can properly wake the Great Blue." The drone pointed the staff at Ron and Yono.

The staff drained the mystical energies from both their bodies along with Rufus who had been in Ron's pocket this whole time. Ron started to collapse, Kim just managed to hold him up.

"Ron!" Hana ran to her older brother before her parents could stop her.

Kim was angry,as was most of the guest many were about ready to start the fight it seemed each second they waited the overall group was getting weaker and they were just about ready to take their chances before they were all gone. They were just waiting for Kim to give the go ahead.

"Why do all of this?" Kim yelled at the staff wielding drone.

"Simple, the powers were never mine to wield. They were meant as a tribute from the Lorwardians for the Great Blue I just decided to add the monkey mystical forces as a bonus. The staff drains energy, energy is energy even mystical kind. I would add your extra universal guest energies as well but I fear the damage their unique energies from other universes might cause."

"How is anything of this suppose to wake your this Great Blue? Why bring all our enemies here?"

"I'll let them answer."

Duff began. "Well, lass, this isn't personal."

"Correct." Senior Sr continued. "We might be villains but we are not uncivilized. We had no intention to ruin your nuptials."

"Oh!" Junior chirped still sitting next to Bonnie. "Why wasn't I invited to join this evil plan?"

"Well Sweetie," DNAmy started picked up the dizzy Yono. "We really don't see you as a real villain and frankly you can't keep a secret."

"Well okay then."

"Yes, it's my shame." Senior added.

"Vat the main reason ve have come vas for vat ve vere promised." Professor Dementor yelled with his usual vigor.

"Yeah!" Motor Ed Yelled. "We we're all promised revenge against you Red and blonde boy there. Seriously it's skevy to attack you on the day you get hitched but really that wasn't any of our idea. Seriously!"

The space ship descended from above and it's weapons pointed at the crowd.

Monkey Fist finished. "We might never have picked the date but nonetheless we all wanted revenge. Now we shall have it, the drone has promised that the Great Blue will rise only from Kim Possibles fall. Which overall sounds like a rather splendid outcome for us."

"And," Ron said starting to get his balance. "I mean then what even if this Blue guy gets up what about all of you?"

"Squib," Gill blared. "It's better to get on his good side cause afterwards there won't be anything to stand in his way."

The drone "Gil is correct. The Great Blue will decide on their fates afterwards but helping now cannot hurt them anymore later." He pointed to the weapon on the ship. "But refusing to help will definitely hurt them now." The villains shuddered to think. " But as I said before this power stored in this staff does not belong to me it belong to the great blue."

With a flick of his wrist he threw the staff like a spear straight at Ron's head. As it seemed like it was going to connect Kim grabbed it mid air.

There was a sigh of relief followed by murmurs of confusion.

As Kim held the staff, the crystal on top began to glow as Kim subconsciously began to draw out Hego's power from it the only power stored in it that she found familiar and could use easily in this situation. The glow from the staff began to flow over her body.

"What was that?" Kim shouted. "You shot it at Ron's head. What you think he's the Great Blue?"

"When did I ever say that?" The drone quickly took out from the fold of the cloak the attitudinator and fired a blast from the helmet right towards Kim.

It happened so fast no one had a chance to act or even even yell something out. The other looked on in shock as Kim fell to the ground.

Ron opened his mouth to say something when Kim began to laugh maniacally. "Bwahahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

As laughter filled the air everyone was quiet, well except for the still partially dazed Alexis, "I did not see this coming, I was thinking it was the blue koala."

Kim just said. "Ha ha he! Okay that's funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: ... So anybody saw that coming? Let's be honest people. Okay a lot of exposition here and now the Great Blue is revealed. Tell me what you guys think and review. Did I surprise you? So tell me what you think and review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Blue Box

**Something Blue**

**Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters. Or Lilo and Stitch. Okay I own the OC, but frankly Alexis is mine I'm working on developing him for something else I'm doing.**

**Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story The Red Headed League, it is also part of larger thing I'm working on with multiple universes interacting with each other, but don't worry this is going to focus on the characters mentioned above Kim and the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Blue Box<p>

The crowd was in shock a moment ago the alien drone threw a super powered staffed at Ron's head now it only seemed to serve a slight distraction so that Kim could be hit with the attitudinator. Kim was cackling with laughter after she hit the floor.

She got upon her feet as energy crackled off her, the the staff began to glow, energy began to wrap it was like a mist. Kim shuddered as the as the mist like energy touched her skin. Her skin grew pale, her eyes emerald green eyes turn into an icy shade of blue, and her long red hair turned into a dark blue even her white dress seemed to turn black.

"What going on?" Monique asked out loud being the first to gain any assembles of coherency.

"Electro magnetic wave reversal of the electromagnetic spectrum." Alexis said rapidly.

"Did you make that up?" Buffy asked.

"Completely, come on I was just shocked, give five minutes I'll tell you what's happening. I mean seriously monkey magic, weird tech and alien energy all mixed together and you expect me to know what's happening right off the bat."

"So you're back with us?" Gwen asked never taking her eyes off Kim.

"Enough to know I should run but not enough to actually to do it."

Kim wobbled and is if she was about to fall over when Ron caught her.

"Kim?" Ron said concern obvious in his voice. "What happened?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks for the catch honey." She got up and shook her head. "Okay that was weird. I mean weird even for us." She examined a strand of her hair and then her skin. " Blue hair and snow white skin." She turned to Ron. "How do I look?"

"Blue?"

"No, got that. I meant do I look good."

Ron said nervously. "Uh? Yeah, it's new but yeah you look good."

She patted him gently on the cheek. "Smart, tell your new wife she looks good no matter what. Shame about the dress though but I wasn't planning on getting remarried anyway."

"But are you okay?"

"It's new."

"Kimmie," Mr. Dr, Possible spoke up walking over to his daughter. " Listen Kimmie something just happened to you. We need to make sure you're all right."

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine. But its new so I can't say for sure."

"What is going on?" Monkey Fist whispered to the alien drone. "You told us that Kim Possible would fall and the Great Blue would rise."

"Don't you see," The droid told him. "Kim Possible has fallen, she is gone, the Great Blue has taken her place."

"This is not possible." Warkry hissed through his teeth.

"I think it be Stoppable now wouldn't?" Kim said playfully.

Warkry charged at the bride Kim to respond pushed her father away. Just as Warkry was about to make contact she grabbed the aliens arm and the staff glowed as the same blue energy, just like Ron's wrapped around her, she picked him up and slammed him into the ground. His body crashed into the ground with enough force that the ground shook. The impact was enough that the forced spread around him like a wave knocking everyone around onto to the ground.

Kim jumped onto his chest and gingerly placed her foot onto the aliens neck. "I knew I was forgetting something but you know it's been a busy day, wedding, an attack, personality shift somethings just get forgotten. But Galactic conquest that's something."

"Yes," the droid began as it got up. "The greatest warrior this world has ever known. The girl that could do anything. Why limit herself to one world? If she can do anything why can't she conquer the galaxy?"

"It's an interesting idea. I have always been an overachiever."

Gwen told her. "Kim would never do that."

"Right you are but I'm not Kim anymore, am I? I'm the Great Blue now."

Gwen looked at her friend with shock.

"Oh don't give me that look Gwen-y. Let's just save sometime here. You try to talk to me tell me to come to my senses let's just skip that part." With that she raised the staff and a faint orange appeared around her her hand. The energy fired from her hand turning her friends a great deal of her friends into brown stone statues. "Oh why should I stop with them."

She let the energy culminate in her hands before letting it spread outwards turning friend and foe alike.

Sitch grabbed Lilo and ran ran into the nearby forest.

"Shego Run!" Hego yelled at his sister as he blocking the attack.

With her powers gone she did as she was told.

Ron was completely shocked when someone grabbed him from behind pulling him away placing their hand over his mouth as they did.

She looked around, her worked done for the moment. He was gone, but she made sure she didn't zap and now he was gone. "RON! Where are you? This is no one to treat your new wife."

"Be calm Great Blue." The droid that looked like Eric said.

"Great Blue?" She said. "Well I am blue and I am great."

"I am here to serve you. All this work was done so that I could serve you and bring the Lorwardians conquest of the Galaxy."

"Yeah about that."

The Great Blue's hand glowed with green energy that soon ripped through the droid spilling out the syntho goo.

"You shouldn't have taken _his_ face. He broke my heart, he hurt the man I actually loved and he kept me from him longer than I had to wait. I don't have good memories of that face." With another blast she made there wasn't anything left except ashes.

She looked around everyone was frozen in stone, froze in whatever was their last position all over them frantically trying to run away. She looked at her feet where they alien remained, the only one she spared that didn't run away. "Okay alien how do you feel about doing what I say?"

"You are the Great Blue destined to lead my people in conquest it would be my honor to follow you."

"Good answer big boy. Now I have a question for you, last time we ran into each other you took control of the worlds satellites, can you take over the satellites again?"

They finally removed their hand over Ron's mouth.

"What?" Ron said trying to get his bearings.

"Sorry about that Ron," Felix started. "We had to get out of there quickly and we didn't have to explain it to you.

"And you tend to scream." Wade pointed out.

"Big Brother." Han hugged him.

"Are you all right Stoppable-San?" Yori asked him.

"What happened?" Han asked.

"Something bad." He told his little sister.

Out of his pocket the little pink mole rat scurried out and patted the young girls head trying to comfort her. Ron looked around and saw, Han, Joss,Yori, Felix, Wade, Monique, Lilo and Sitch.

"So what did happen?" Joss asked.

"The attitudinator."

"That thing that made you go all bad before."

"Yes, but please don't remind me. That thing made Kim go all Bad Girl and that staff collected all those power and now she has it."

"So now we have to Stop Kim?" Monique asked.

"Oh goody." Said a voice from behind a tree. Shego stopped out of the trees to reveal herself. "All we've got is the side kick, the second stringers, a few kids and the blue dog. The girls always been hard to beat but now she's gone bad and has all my power, my brother powers and whatever monkey mojo you had."

"Well it's not just a dog." Lilo explained. "We've got all of Stitch's cousin to help. They won't be too far from here. We can also get Jumba and Pleaky to help."

"Do you want to help?" Ron asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Shego shot back.

"Well Drakken and your brothers are stuck back there too."

"Fine, let get this over with so I can go home."

They started to trek through the forest.

Warkry brought done his ships control panel, a mobile floating control panel that allowed him to control his ship and anything it controlled.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"I'm still too new. My mind hasn't settled yet. I can't afford to have anyone trying to stop me until I settle. I can always change him back later."

"I've adjusted the camera to work as a receiver."

"Good, now to transmit the message. I mean energy is energy does matter what kind as long as we transmit it."

She brought out the same energy she got from the Yono and fired it at ful strength into the receiver.

The sky all over the world turned bright Orange. Soon the energy flooded the world like a wave.

Felix was checking on his chairs computer. "Something is going on."

Wade check on the computer. "The satellites network is being taken over, just like the last time that Alien showed up."

"It's that same energy from before." Lilo sated as a wave of energy rushed towards them.

They braced themselves for impact but then nothing happened.

"What happened?" Joss asked.

As the energy passed by they noticed an invisible dome formed over them protecting them.

Ron walked over past the bushes were the dome's center would have been. He saw a large blue box in the center as the other followed.

He went to knock on the door when it swung open.

A young looking man in a brown suit stepped out. His brown hair was as wild as his dark brown eyes.

"Oh Ron!" He said with a thick british accent.

"Doctor?" Ron said.

"Oh good I was afraid I might have jumped too far in the future and you might forget me."

"Doctor?" Ron said looking at his face. "It's can't be."

"I'm sorry I was running late I just found out about the wedding. I'm rubbish at weddings."

"But your face... Kim said you... and then this bow tie man and she said... you were..."

"I would have come through the front door but there was this big purple thing with four arms."

"Kixx?" Stitch asked.

"Yes, that's he called himself. He looks like you but purple and more muscle. Who are you by the way?"

"Stitch, Kixx is my cousin."

"Oh you're all some sort of genetic creatures aren't you? No creature like you could form naturally. Someone's been playing with genetics haven't they. Anyway Kixx said I need an invitation and the psychic paper wasn't working, he had psychic blocks."

Then he saw Ron's shocked face and the Doctor asked. " Now the question of the moment is what was that weird orange energy? I was lucky enough to show up just in time to protect you with the Tardis. Also another thing we're is the blushing bride? Where is Kim?"

"Um?" Ron began. "Doctor I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: OKay, so for the delay school work but now that's done. I will now continue the story. Two things to note. I finally have the Doctor acting with the other characters. Also I'm doing another story called the Doctor's 12 christmases were the Doctor during Christmas visits others worlds so you guys might be interested. A Kim Possible short story will come up in that one. Okay, so leave a review and tell me what you think about this new chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Bride

**Something Blue**

**Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters. Or Lilo and Stitch. Okay I own the OC, but frankly Alexis is mine I'm working on developing him for something else I'm doing.**

**Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story The Red Headed League, it is also part of larger thing I'm working on with multiple universes interacting with each other, but don't worry this is going to focus on the characters mentioned above Kim and the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Blue Bride<p>

Ron stood next to the Doctor staring at a screen on the Tardis, the screen flashed several round alien symbols flashed by too quickly for him to see.

The Doctor stared at the screen with a look of absolute worry. "This is bad. This is very bad. This very very bad."

"Um how bad is that?" Ron asked.

"imagine the worst thing you can imagine-"

"Done."

"Then add a cars worth of bad."

"Okay that's bad."

"I'm scanning the entire world and there isn't any life signs."

"What?"

"Well nothing higher than plants I mean."

"So are they..."

"No, from what you told me about this stone thing is that they're in a form of stasis. They're not dead they're just not alive either. "

"So everyone on the planet is stone?"

"Yes, people, animals, aliens and genetic experiments. The entire world has been turned to stone except for a few people on this island. Well I say people but at least three of them aren't of this world."

"Okay how did you get the room in here?" Wade said entering the Tardis for the eight time.

The other were trying to cope with the new reality just as much, the Tardis being bigger on the inside. Some were thinking it was too strange and stayed out of the blue box and other wandered around it in amazement. The most interesting reaction was Shego's she just sat down on the chair and watched. She wouldn't have guess that the man was the alien or that the blue box was a space ship but she had done too much to let it get to her. She still managed to get surprised but after what happened on the beach she had no interest on showing it anymore certainly not that day. She had to to keep her head clear she had to do something today and she knew she had to be ready.

She didn't even know the full extent of the problems.

"So then we're settled." The Great Blue said to the screen. "Beep me when you're ready."

The screen flickered off. The alien Warkry stood besides her as she finished her meeting. It didn't take a lot to convince the Lorwardia home world that she was the true Great Blue, in only a matter of minutes she conquered the world. She had turned the whole populace into statues to be changed back at her digression, if anyone could claim to control the world she could. Now to add the trouble she figured out how to conquer the Galaxy and just to show how impressive she was it would only take her minutes to do it.

"All right we have some time before I need to do anything while the troops get ready. Let's have some cake. Oh and grab me that statue." She pointed to the statue she wanted before she began to walk away. "Now let's hurry up."

Warkry grabbed the statue and followed. Inside the hall she had the statue set down. With the flick of her wrist the stone quickly turned back to flesh.

"Hello Bon-Bon!"

"Uh." Bonnie said shaking her head clear. "What? Oh! Um hi Kim."

She quickly remembered what had happened and seeing the almost predatory look in Kim's eyes told her she was in trouble.

"I think it's time that you and I have a nice long conversation." Great Blue picked up a sharp knife.

"Um what are you going to do with that?"

She smiled at her. "To cut, silly, that's what knives are made for." She plunged the knife into the wedding cake cutting her a slice of the cake. "Okay first you're not getting any cake. Do help yourself to some food, it's buffet style and I'd hate to waste food. So get yourself some while it's still warm, you too Warkry."

Warkry shrugged and looked at what seemed good.

"Um no I'm good." Bonnie assured her.

"Fine suit yourself." Kim took a a very un-lady like bite from her slice of cake.

"So what do you want from me?"

"We'll see I just want to see something first before I decide." Kim searched through the presents. "Here we go your wedding present lets have a look at it." Quickly opening it up to find. "A crown? Or is it a tiara? I mean it's very me, well me now but... Wait is this the homecoming queen crown?"

"Yes," Bonnie admitted. "you were really homecoming queen I got Ron Reager to make it so I won."

"I know that Reager told me after graduation but I really wasn't expecting actual humanity from you Bonnie. Well that was a surprise Bonnie that keeps you from getting vaporized today." She placed the crown on her head. "Wait I thought you were suppose to give this back after homecoming."

"I must have forgotten."

"Okay, you're obviously lying which is more like what I'd expect from you."

"So what do you want?" Bonnie told her almost accusing her.

She smiled. "You were mean to me back in high school, I never was the first to lash out at you, I tried to be nice and be your friend. Maybe once or twice did I get you to be human to be a decent person. A girl overshadowed by her sisters just lashing out at the world, I tried to understand and be patient, I tried so hard to be your friend that's why I invited you to my wedding. The old Kim would just let all those old insults go." The staff glimmered as the tip of her hand began to glow a mixture of blue and green. "But I'm not that Kim. That Kim would never hurt anyone, never hit anyone, just because they said something they would have to do something really bad to make her that angry to hurt anyone."

"Kim would ne-" Bonnie corrected herself. "You would never do that."

"Are you sure? I'm going to let you in on a secret, I tried once, just once. It was the night of the Junior Prom. The night of the Little Diablo Incident. Drakken and Shego wanted to twist my heart to keep me off their trail with that robot Eric. They broke my heart, they really did. We were fighting on the roof and I wanted to hurt Shego. So I kicked her off that roof as hard as I could - I was wearing the super suit so it was pretty hard- right into the falling control tower. I really hoped she wouldn't get up but she did. I did try that once. I might have tried again but I had Ron, we started dating, he managed to take away that anger from me. That's why it was a one time thing." She let the glow fade away.

Bonnie was more than a little shocked by the confusion. "It was just that-"

"One time. Ron saved me from that kind of anger, the kind of anger that eats away at you. I had this friend who had to live with this anger and it destroyed everything around him, it made him a danger to everyone around him, made him reckless until he was forced to change. But Ron saved me by bringing a little Ronshine into my life. Like I said one time thing. That Kim would never do that again she never let her emotions get the better of her and hurt anyone out of anger. But I'm not that Kim anymore, I've had a change in personality. Old Kim would never seek revenge she would let things go. I'm not that Kim. I'm still angry over high school. I'm still angry that you decided to lash out at me when I tried to help but don't worry I'm not going to hit you." Bonnie sighed relieved. "Again not new Kim's style. The body heals but the heart doesn't as easily. So I'm going to see how long it takes to crack that stone heart of yours. That's an interesting idea, how long does it take to crack one of this statues. Let's start with Junior."

Bonnie's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"Oh come on Kim!" A voice rang out. "You really are coming off as a bridezilla. Though you wouldn't be the first ginger bride to be this violent. But then again you're not ginger at the moment."

She turned to the source of the voice. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kim shook the surprise off. "You're comparing me to Donna Noble!"

"Hello Kim." The Doctor said smiling.

"Hello Doctor." The Blue Bride looked at the timelord. "Well things just got interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay I'm back. Feel free to leave me a review if you liked what you read. Be back later for the next chapter when the Great Blue and the Doctor face off.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Blues Conquests

**Something Blue**

**Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters. Or Lilo and Stitch. Okay I own the OC, but frankly Alexis is mine I'm working on developing him for something else I'm doing.**

**Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story The Red Headed League, it is also part of larger thing I'm working on with multiple universes interacting with each other, but don't worry this is going to focus on the characters mentioned above Kim and the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Great Blues Conquest<p>

"Hello Kim." The british sounding man said as he smiled at her.

"Good Bye Doctor." Her nails glowed blue green as a flash of energy shot from her hand towards the man.

Without so much as budging from the spot he was standing he whipped out from the sonic screwdriver. As the silver device's tip glowed bright blue and whirled to life as the energy collided. As the whirling sound ripped through the air and the energy was disrupted sending it away from him.

"Was that really necessary?" The Doctor said calmly as he put the screwdriver back into his coat pocket.

He stood there in his brown pin stripped suit and brown coat completely unfazed.

"No," The Blue haired would be conquer. "I kinda expected you to something like that but someone should try to stop you before you get started talking." Her word were filled with annoyance at this man rather than anger. Warkry got up and was about to charge the Doctor when he was stopped. "Don't bother, he's not a fighter but I'm sure he's already come up a plan to stop you."

"I already have three."

"Three? Really? You're not even bothering to be modest today."

"Well, we're friends who can you be honest with if not with your friends."

"Who's this guy?" Bonnie asked sincerely confused.

"Bonnie. Warkry. Meet the Doctor."

"Hello." The Doctor said as he waved at them.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup that's him." The Great Blue snarked. "You know can we take this outside? We both know this is going to end up messy and I have gifts I haven't opened yet and I want them to remain in piece."

"Outside on the beach on a beautiful night like this? Sound fine to me."

So they made there way back to the beach and since it was getting dark Warkry was told to light up the tiki torches.

The Great Blue sat down on a chair and signed the other took take a chair.

"No thanks I think I'll stand." The Doctor told her.

"So you want to start or shall I?"

They both knew that this conflict would eventually boil over but neither could move now. Neither had a clear advantage. Any attack the Doctor could evade or block and she could do the same. Neither was planning on and moving any closer and putting themselves in risk. They both know had to wait and talk while trying to find a slight advantage.

The Great Blue knew about the Doctor and knew what would happen to him, trouble for the time traveler, but she needed to know exactly when this version of the Doctor came from.

"You're late you know or really early." She told him.

"Sorry just heard about the wedding. So the blue hair is knew."

"Yes, I like. But you already knew I had the blue hair when you got here so that means someone told you. It doesn't take too much to figure out who."

The Doctor waved the screwdriver over one the statues to examine it. "Yes, very good Kim."

"Is Ron okay?"

"He's worried." He told her sounding more than a little curious. "You care?"

"Doctor, I'm not pure evil I can actually care. The helmet flipped my personality not removed anything. Which reminds me." She jumped up picking up the helmet and breaking it over a nearby statue. "And I'll keep the big piece so no ideas of fixing it." She said tossing the helmet to the side.

"That's the thing about the helmet it's your brain patterns I'm trying to figure out exactly. I've seen a lot of things affect people minds but this is different this you seem aware of what's happening."

"I've seen the helmet do it's thing before." She sat back down throwing a glance at the hovering alien computer. "It flipped my personality. I'm a negative image of my former self but just my personality. I still have my strengths, my intellect and skills. I still like the same things. When the helmet changed Ron he still went after Nacos. He did a lot of impressive things but he could always do those things he just never has the motivation and focus to do normally."

"And what does that mean for you?"

"Morality. I had a very strict morality flip that and what do you get?"

"Amorality. No morals now you do whatever you want without a hint of concern for anyone else. You're not the Kim I knew."

"No, wouldn't say that. I'm a flip version. I'm not pure evil I don't want to burn the world for giggles. The Kim you knew had some bad in her even if just a little, that was me in minor."

"That's the thing if you flip everything than my Kim is still in there. The girl who didn't want anything but to help people and now she's trapped her own body watching everyone around her get hurt. Watching you do all those horrible things and being unable to do anything I can't image a worse torture for her."

"God, do you have to be so dramatic?"

"So the Drama? Isn't that what you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "How did Donna Noble stand you?"

The Doctor eyes grew cold and hard just for a second, she didn't miss it, there's also pain in those eyes and such loneliness. "You remember her but she won't remember you." He grew quiet knowing that she was trying to get under his sink. "You erased her memories. Everything she was gone. You killed her to save her. Are you going to do that again? Is that your plan with me? The Doctor the destroyer of worlds. The ender of lives. Alway running away because he can't stand to look back at all the lives destroyed in his path."

Any amusement in the Doctor's face had long since faded his eyes only moments ago filled with such energy were cold black orbs focused in intensity. His eyes which seemed human were something else all together they seemed alien, ancient, sorrowful and filled with such rage that Warkry and Bonnie avoided his gaze. If his eyes burned like fire than hers were like ice. She didn't back down and never blinked matching his gaze.

She had suspected him to yell or give her a warning but she didn't expect him to say what he said. "Kim I know you're in there. I promise you that I will get you back, we will get you back."

The Doctor could swear that he saw a glimmer in those now dark blue eyes of the old Kim.

"Ever the optimist Doctor." She told him.

"Yup, that's me the optimist."

The computer beeped. "Sorry I've got to take this. So Doctor be a good boy or..." She pointed a finger at Bonnie and it began to glow. Warkry was not missing the signal and stood next to Bonnie pointing his weapon at her.

The Doctor got the point: he doesn't interrupt or the girl gets it. He seen too many people suffer because of his actions and she knew that he wouldn't allow a Bonnie to die because of him.

The computer screen flashed on showing a tall slender blue alien woman with a large forehead. She was wearing a black and gold outfit. Next to her stood a tall a whale like humanoid.

The Tall woman said. "I am the Grand Councilwoman I represent the United Galactic Federation."

"The Lorwardians have told you every thing that I can do and what I want."

"Yes, I am also well aware their forces are above several planets of the federation. If your outlandish threats continue we will respond in kind. Know that the forces are scarce and the planets own fleet are more than a match for them."

"Well, that's part of the plan I need them spread out. There are some ships over their home world but that's just a precaution. What you should really be worried about is me."

The staff glowed that eerie orange light and she shot it into the receiver. Thanks to the ship above the Earth the energy was transmitted to the ships across the galaxy to the other ships and then to the planets they floated above. That only took a few seconds and those worlds were turned to stone.

The Grand councilwoman checked her screen that showed information on the planets. The screen now read that it could not detect any life on any of them.

"Also..." The Great Blue smiled with her whimsical tone before she fired into the screen.

In an instant the whale man was turned into stone.

"Listen cause I will only explain this once, I can attack through signals. You can't stop me. So this is what you're going to do: The federation will surrender all planets in the Federation to the Lowardian empire right now. Say it."

The Councilwoman gritted her teeth. "Very well. We surrender."

"Good! Now I'm going to switch you off to someone to handle all the paper work. So bye." She flipped a switch and a Lowardian showed on. "Done."

"Great Blue!" The alien on the screen saluted.

"Yes, talk to the woman. Have all the ships head back to the home world in case of retaliation. If enemies show up call me. But prepare for stage 2."

"Yes, my queen."

WIth that she turned off the screen, "It's good to be the queen."

"What did you do?" The Doctor growled at her.

"Oh conquered the Galaxy. You should be proud not a drop of blood shed."

"But you've trapped more planets in stone!"

"Well, no plan is perfect."

"How many? How many planets?" The Doctor said his words dripping with anger.

"Oh about forty but one of them was a prison planet."

"That's what you want to be: Queen of the Stone Galaxy, Queen to the jolly green giants! Oh what is it with me with ginger queens. Ginger queens on their wedding day!"

An idea flashed into her into mind, a broad grin formed on her face as her eyes glimmered. "Oh naughty Doctor." She cackled.

"What?" He asked worried.

"You came to my wedding on the wrong day. You jumped time and a universe for what? You were running away! Not from Queen Elizabeth the first but from your fate. Your song is ending. It is returning from beyond the darkness and he will knock four times! I know what that means Doctor! Do you want to know?"

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "What do you know?"

"I know about what happened on Mars. I know that woman killed herself to stop you. I know the Ood want to talk to you and you ran away. The brave timelord is running away from time. You won't succeed, Doctor, you will have to face your end. Do you want to know whose knocking?"

"No." The Doctor said certain. "No more games. I think it's time we settle this."

"And how do you intend on doing that? I'm a better fighter than you so you can't get close and I know you're smart enough to make sure I don't get close enough to you. So what do you intend to do?"

"Oh it's not what I intend to do?"

She paused on his word when she felt the staff in her hands being tucked away. "What?" She pulled back on her staff. Then she noticed something she should have noticed before: foot prints in the sand.

Then from out of the jungle came shooting out Felix on his wheels chair right into WarKry. The mechanical arms taking hold of the alien.

"You think this can hold me?" Warkry roared breaking free.

Warkry went to retrieve his weapon only to see it snapped in half by the furry Stitch.

"Rock a hula Stitch." Lilo told him.

Without another word Stitch lunged at Warkry. The others began racing out of the forest to help where they could.

Managing to pull back the staff to her The Great Blue decided for drastic action. Slamming the staff onto the ground blue energy rippled the sand sending everyone and everything thing backwards and to the ground.

Then a shape began to come into a view. "The super suit's I left it in my luggage and you're using the invisible function."

"Hey Kim." Ron said as the invisibility wore off.

"Hello Ron."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Next chapter the conflict comes to a climax. So leave a review and tell me what you think<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: It Isn't Easy Being Blue

**Something Blue**

**Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters. Or Lilo and Stitch. Okay I own the OC, but frankly Alexis is mine I'm working on developing him for something else I'm doing.**

**Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story The Red Headed League, it is also part of larger thing I'm working on with multiple universes interacting with each other, but don't worry this is going to focus on the characters mentioned above Kim and the Doctor.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: It Isn't Easy Being Blue<p>

"So that's the plan." The Doctor finished spreading his arms as if to hug the room.

"It's not much of a plan." Shego told the Doctor as he was getting ready to leave the Tardis.

"Perhaps but we don't have anything else.

"Let me just get this straight. You go right up to Kim and ask her to stop which you already know she won't do."

"I could be wrong."

"Yeah, then you have to make sure she's out in the open."

"Right, according to the Tardis she's in the hall right now."

"Then try to figure out her plans and maybe if you're lucky get that helmet to change Kimmie back."

"Again, if I get lucky."

"This is mostly for a distraction so Stoppable here can get that super suit and become invisible to take back that staff from Kim."

"Yes."

"Might work but I don't think she's going to let go of that staff. She will know that its holding everyone's powers-"

"Which is why we need to take it away from her." The Doctor retorted. "That's when all off you come in for the next part. Which I will need a little bit of help for."

Ron remembered the Doctor's plan but didn't really know what he was to expect, it looked like the Doctor was making up the plan as he went along. It didn't help that right now the Evil Kim had found him. He was trying to remember how to turn on the suits shields. She grabbed by his collar.

"Oh baby I've missed you." The Great and Powerful Blue One said with a hint of glee.

"Sorry." Ron said expecting to be punched.

"That's really all I needed to hear."

Ron wasn't sure what to expect next but it wasn't what did happen next. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. As their lips met Ron felt the same passion, the same tenderness, the same love that he felt when he kissed his Kim. It was throwing him off a little.

"Just wanted to make sure that we got the first kiss as married couple out of the way and that it was something special."

The others were a bit taken back by the kiss and it didn't help the expression on Ron's face.

"I know we're having our honey moon in Hawaii but I was thinking that maybe we go to France afterwards. What do you think?"

Ron was still silent not knowing what to say, the other were still in shock that the person that just petrified the world first action was to kiss her husband, the day was filled with unexpected surprises. The area would be entirely silent of it wasn't for Warkry and Stitch's fight but there was another sound. She heard the whirl she didn't recognize it at first but she closed her eyes and focused on the sound.

She turned her face to the source of the source of the sound. "The Sonic screwdriver!" She growled turning to the Doctor who during the previous scramble fetched the helmet and began to fix it. "It doesn't have a silent mode does it?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver by definition it makes a sound." The Doctor told her as he continued to work on the helmet with sonic screwdriver.

"I thought you were the distraction for this attack but this is a distraction for you. A distraction distraction. She moved towards him when Ron stepped in the way. "Please stop!"

"Sorry Ronnie." She told him as she pressed a button on the suits belt.

With that a sphere of energy popped around Ron and she just nudged him towards the others.

"I'm the Bubble boy again!" Ron complained as Shego tired to push him out of the way.

"Now Doctor... what is there left to say." As her hand began to glow that orange magical energy she shot it right at the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at it only saying to himself. "I hope I timed this right!"

At the last second he jumped out of the way letting the energy strike one of the statues. Soon the stone was turned back into skin.

The blue coated figure shuddered off the sensation. Alexis just said. "That was weird."

"Oh, not letting you do this." The Conquerer said shooting another bolt of energy at the former statue.

Alexis who already had his pen out as the energy him he slashed at it with his pen. If it was an ordinary pen it would be meaningless but it since it could manipulate energy it split the energy. The wave of energy split in two cascading on the other statues.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." The great Blue lamented seeing it happen.

"Oh you're Brilliant." The Doctor said landing a kiss on Alexis head. "And I am good."

"What did I do? Which I totally meant to do." Alexis asked confused. " Then he remembered what happened. "Wait, Doctor? You're not- Oh Kim. Right work first." Placing the pen next to his throat and using its mike feature his voice boomed over the area. "We're about to have some sort of climatic fight so if you wish to stay out of it you should run into the hall right now." No one moved. "RUN! Now!"

Most of the people ran to the hall including Junior who had enough sense to grab Bonnie.

The Great Blue was letting them have this time so she could get ready herself. She hit a button on her alien computer. "Get over here now with some troops and some tripods. We're moving ahead with stage 2 and it looks like we have to go with the shunt plan."

"Kim's evil then?" Gwen said avoiding eye contact with the Doctor.

"Yes, I'm working on that." He replied. "Just need to buy me sometime."

"Time you get, timelord." The blonde Buffy spoke up.

"I got something for that." Alexis started to pull out swords,a scythe, a blasters and a working light saber from his pockets.

"You brought weapons to a wedding." Gwen asked him.

"I was right that we might need them." His odd choice besides the point those that needed them took them. Alexis whispered to a select few. "That's the Doctor before some of you met him. He looks different, I know, try to avoid him he can't know about his future."

But the Great Blue was already preparing her her own army. The villains who hadn't been affected by the last bit of monkey magic were then un stoned by her.

They were disoriented but she didn't have time to wait them out. "Hello, it's me. You know what I can do to you and you know what I will do to do you if you decide to go against my wishes. So here is what's going to happen: You're going to do what I tell you or else I'm going to turn you back into stone, brake you down to gravel and use you to pave my drive way. Got it."

"Yes, Ma'am." A very frighten Monkey Fist spoke for the group.

"Good, now go fight then until I tell you not to. Kill them only if you have to but keep them out of my hair."

The villains quickly did as they were told even if hesitant. She might worry about her friends but frankly she was sure the villains would only hold them for a few moments.

Then teleported down several tripods and Lowardian troops.

As Stitch tossed Warkry to the side he landed next to the new wife. "Oh there you are Warkry. Lead the troops against those guys until I get someone."

"Yes, my queen." He mustered getting to his feet and getting upfront of the small army.

He said. "Give up now, you are clearly out gunned and out numbered."

"Yes, but you're clearly outmatched." The Doctor smirked.

"He isn't wrong." The oh so great blue mumbled to herself. "They'll work better as a group, I better do something about that."

She looked at the the staff and focussed and let the power flow out of it. A blue glow surrounded her, not the same glow that Hego once possessed, the blue glow took a form that made it look like it had a tail. A chill went through her as she accessed the mystical monkey power, in a word its was a rush. The energy around her lifted her into the air all anyone could do but watch. Then she hit the ground with enough force to be mistaken for an Earthquake. The tripods fell as did everyone else as the sand was thrown into the air making it harder to see in an already dark environment especially since the torches went out when they fell.

"Okay, that one is on me." She yelled. "New power there is a learning curve."

As the sand began to settle the fight began and everyone split into their fights.

"Oh great I dropped the helmet." The Doctor mumbled looking for the helmet. Then he ran into someone. "Oh you're Kim's family aren't you?"

"Yes." Dr. Mr. Possible told him. "I'm her father." Then he went on to introduce his wife, his twin his brother.

"Right. Tim, Slim, Tim & Jim and Ann. Okay Ann go to the hall and keep people from panicking. As for the male Possibles those big old tripods are down right now but they'll be up when they reboot. So find their hatches and disable them. According to Kim you're all tech genius. Do what ever you can. Rip out cables if you have to just makes sure they don't get up. Can you do that?"

Jim only said. "Hiccabicca boo?"

"Hooshah!" Tim replied.

"I'll take that as a yes then." The Doctor said going back to look for that helmet.

Dr. Mr. Possible looked at the fight as the sand began to settle.

Motor Ed was charging on his motor cycle against a should girl with short red hair done in ponytails, cinnamon colored skin and eye that glowed bright blue. Her body transformed into a yellow metal form her making her look like a robot. Yori had pulled out a pair of fans from her sleeves and was using them to to fight off Monkey Fist. The Team Go brothers were fighting off the Gemini soldiers. Electronique was fighting against Alexis who was wielding a sword and a young man with dark brown hair and when he put a a yellow tag on his sword it shot lightning out. Monique found herself against Camille Leon which wasn't a fair fight for Camille. A young boy wearing a white bear shaped hat was chasing after Aviarius. Little Han was drawn towards the Yono who was hesitant to fight at all. A pink puff ball was dealing with Duff Killigan's golf balls by eating them. Lilo had jumped DNAmy and bit her while a a teenager with a white streak in his black hair controlled her pets. Gill was being fought by Buffy and Maka was dealing with Senior. Professor Dementor was rapped up in a raven shaped shadow provided by a girl in a cloak. Everyone else was mostly dealing with the Lorwardians or some other villains.

Kim's father wasn't sure of what to make of all of this but he did know his daughter had brought this group of people together. Not only brought them together but they saw something in her worth fighting for. It is any parents goal in life that their child will grow up to be a strong and independent person that can find people to will appreciate them and they could count on. His daughter was appreciated and cared for. She had chosen friends that would fight for her and even against terrible odd and obstacles they would fight on for her. He was happy that his daughter was a person that people would care about her like that. That she could fend for herself but she had those that would be there if she needed help. Now he only hoped they could get her back.

Ron dug himself out of the sand as soon as he figured out how to turn off the shield too bad that only happened after a wave of sand buried him.

"Hey Ronnie." His wife said sitting on the sand waiting for him.

If this day couldn't have more surprises she seemed sad. "Hey."

She got up on her feet and pulled him out.

"Ron, I need you to listen to me. We're going to have to go soon."

"Go where?"

"Up there." She pointed upwards.

"Why?"

"This is the part that your not going to like."

Shego didn't have it easy in her fight, of all the people she was fighting the Drakken possessed by the ghost of the pirate Black Eye.

She depended a lot on her power and though she could fall back on her fighting skill she didn't want to hurt Drakken and to make matters worse he had a magical sword.

"Can I get some help here?" She yelled.

Alexis being shot back by Electronique landed next to her. "Sure, what do you need?" Then he saw who she was fighting. "Oh come on you can take him." As he got up Warkry grabbed him to slam him into the ground. "Just knock him out!" He head butted the alien he found himself fighting.

"I-it's Drakken I can't hurt him." Shego aid dodging the magic sword.

"You hurt him all the time." He said as the alien swung him around.

"I just can't!" She insisted.

"Fine, let me ask." He looked up to a boy with white hair and wearing a black costume that was up in the air dodging energy blasts from the Lorwardians. "Hey Danny we got a ghost problem here!"

Danny looked at the pirate. "I'm busy here! He looks overshadowed, try talking to him and get the real him to take over."

"Thanks Danny! There you go Shego get the real Drakken to come out. Be all emotional."

Shego rolled her eyes at the suggestion but really didn't have another option.

"Drakken." She said barely more than a whisper.

"Who ye be speaking to?" He replied as he swung his blade at her.

"Drew!" Shego shouted at the blade stopped before hitting her.

"What magic be this?" Black Eye shouted trying to move.

"It worked? Fine." Shego knew Drakken didn't like being called Drew, his real name, by anyone outside his family but he did make one exception and allowed her to call him that from time to time. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I know I never said that to you. It's just something I can't make myself say it but you have to know that I feel that way."

"Wait!" Alexis shouted wrapping his coat around the tall giant alien neck. "You've been together all this time, and don't say you haven't been we all know, you've been together all this time and you haven't told him you love him. Is that what you were arguing about!"

"I HAVE A TROUBLE EXPRESSING MYSELF!" Shego yelled. "Okay! What business is it of yours anyway?"

"You asked for help, this is me helping."

"You have to say it." Warkry added. "One must have those emotions expressed. It is not merely enough to know it but one must have confirmation. Life is too short and one should not have lingering doubt. If you take the impostor as your battle mate then he should know how you feel."

"Listen to the warrior poet." Alexis told him "Fist pound." They fist pounded. "Okay back to the fight. Tag Stitch."

As Warkry was distracted Stitch ran right into the aliens stomach knocking him down.

"Tag I'm in! Banzai!" Alexis yelled slamming into Warkry's stomach. "1,2,3! I win."

"You?" Stitch raised an eye brow.

"We won. High Five bro."

They high fived and Stitch said. "Let's boogie."

"Okay Drew if you're in there I need you to fight." Shego told him. "I need you to fight for me cause..." He swung the blade at her again but this time she didn't dodge it. " because I love you."

The blade didn't hit her as a plant like vine sprouted out of Drakken's body and took it out of his hands.

"What?" Black Eye asked only to be hit by the vine.

"What happening?" He screamed as he fell to the ground. Suddenly the old ghost was pulled out of his body.

As the spectre left the body Alexis who had picked up the sword stabbed it with said sword, the ghost was drawn into the blade.

Plunging it into the ground he said. "No one touch the ghost sword."

"Shego!" Drakken asked confused. "Why am I dressed up as a pirate?"

"Shut up." She kissed him to do just that.

The Doctor looked for the helmet but then found Wade. Together after a search they managed to find the helmet and the Doctor repaired the helmet.

"Okay tell me if this is fixed. i haven't encountered this technology before." The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I think."

"We have to be sure. This extracts and manipulates brainwaves an it's been modified so it's mostly guess work but we have to be sure. 'Cause we get one shot and someone we care about is at stake and I'm not going to lose one more person."

"That's your plan?" Ron shouted.

"I know you wouldn't be supportive." She pouted. "It's like I'm not allowed to have a career.

"Don't try to be cute."

"Oh looks whose talking looking all cute like that in that very tight suit, just tease a girl."

"Did you just call me cute? No, don't distract me."

"Yeah, what a world we live in when you're the focused once in this relationship." Her new computer beeped and she quickly pressed in the right command. "Time to go honey."

Above them in the star filled night sky a long white stripe began to form. Suddenly the strip ripped wide open like a terrible smile. As the tear opened up above them a green planet became visible and the Earth began to shake.

"What's going on?" Wade asked.

"A shunt warp drive. Correction a lot of shunt warp drives." The Doctor explained. "It's like a funneled wormhole for space ships. Now you get several ships opening those up right next to each other you can do that. The gravitational forced exerted by that world as being funneled over to this world."

"So it's like the planets are next to each other except the gravity only tears this planet."

"Right, I'm guessing that Kim's new computer is in control of those ships drives."

"Right, you are, Doc!" She chimed in as the monkey magic aura surrounded her. "Now here is the deal: you leave take that helmet with you and never return and this world stays in the sky. For added bonus I leave myself, I'll leave the planet exactly how it is, consider it a favor for old times sake."

"With only three dozen residents? A world full of stone? You know I can't do that." Doctor said lifting the helmet more as an empty gesture.

"That won't work we both know it."

"True, that field around you won't let the blast through and since you did a good job breaking it I only have one shot."

"I believe we're at a stand off and time is on my side, this world will break in a moment and I'm the only one with a teleport out. No one here has the power to stop me."

The fight had stopped once the shaking began so everyone knew what was about to happen.

"Wow, that is good evil." Drakken said amazed.

"Yeah," the Great Blue told him. "before I go I gotta say me and Ron were more successful at evil with our single days of being evil than you have been in your entire career."

"No!" Ron said.

"No, I'm pretty sure no one disagrees."

"No, I cant let you do this. My Kim would never want this."

"I am your Kim. Now, Ron, listen I love you but you can't stop me. No one can stop me."

"I will find a way!" He said determined.

"I love that spirit but-" She stopped when a wrapped box hit Ron.

"The gift Sensei sent with me to give to you." Yori asked.

"I sense a familiar power in it." The Yono revealed.

The Great Blue took out the card form the box and read it out loud. "Dear Stoppable-San. Congratulations on your nuptials. I fear that there are portent of terrible darkness to come. Remember to fight for that which you love. Love is what can heal. You will be tested as will the one you love. Your heart is strong enough to endure any obstacle. Remember that the mystical monkey power is yours to wield no matter what. That is why I send you this so it might be with you when you need it most. So that's why an behalf the school I give you-"

"The Lotus Blade." Ron said taking out the sword from the box.

"I know what I have to do." Ron said.

He swung the blade and she blocked the attack with the staff. "Did you just try to hit me with a sword?"

"No, I was aiming at the staff."

The blue mystic energy was pulled out of the staff and through the sword back into Ron. Ron kicked the staff out of her hand into the sand. The staff laid on the ground as sparks shot out.

"You fool you doomed us all!" Aviarius screamed in horror. "You damaged my staff! The power containment is unstable it will explode and takes us all out!"

"Unless, I do something clever!" The Doctor grabbed the staff dropping the helmet and ran to the ocean.

"Got the helmet!" She yelled. "I still win."

"Surprise!" Rufus yelled popping out of the helmet.

Moment ago...

"Only one shot?" Wade asked the Doctor.

"Yes, that's why I borrowed him." He took out Rufus the naked mole rat from his pocket and looking down to him. "Hello little fellow. You hide in the helmet and I'll find someway for Kim to get the helmet and you pop out when she gets it."

"Got it" The little rodent told him.

"Molto Bene."

"Molto Bene!" Rufus shouted pressing the button on the helmet.

The Great Blue was instantly hit by the blast from the helmet. As the energy vanished Kim's coloring returned to normal and she began to fall.

"Kim!" Ron caught her.

Since the world was still shaking they went to the computer in an attempt to stop the cause.

"Okay, does anyone know how to turn off an alien mother ship fleet with an alien computer." Flex said studying the screen.

"Not really." Ron announced gently placing Kim on the sand. "But them." He pointed at the alien warriors.

Warkry knew where this was going and turned on the speaker on his wrist device. "The Great Blue has fallen. Emergency evacuation!"

With that the Lorwardians were teleported off the world and back to the ships.

With everyone else that might be able to work the machine being knocked out because of the fight it didn't look good.

"How about the Doctor?" Wade suggested.

Suddenly from the shore an explosion ripped through the surf and soon followed the energies taken by the staff.

"That doesn't look good." Wade said assuming their last chance to stop the world ending was blown up with it.

Kim jolted up and jumped at the screen pushing the buttons as quickly as she could. "... and reverse!"

The computer flashed the commands. On the other side of the Galaxy the ship began to shake as the shunt was reversed. Suddenly a shock wave was sent back toward the green planet.

"NO!" Warkry said seeing the effect.

Back on Earth Ron and the other watched as the tear closed.

"Phew, it's over!" Monique said.

"Wait?" Ron shouted. "Where's Kim?"

They looked around not to see any trace of the young woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Yeah, cliff hanger at the second to last chapter. Also if you can guess the other universe characters I mention in this chapter than some extra credit for you guys. I'll tell you if you're right in the reviews, which you should leave some. Sorry it took me longer than I thought to write. Anyway last chapter will rap thing up and I'll try to work on it over the weekend.<strong>

**Also note to Fez: You got them all right in the last story and it was Sailor.**

**Either way leave a review please and thank you**


	8. Chapter 8: Better or Worse

**Something Blue**

**Summary: It's Kim and Ron's wedding day and there friends are coming from all over. But the prophecy of the Great Blue is to come true. Alien plots are bound and they will be getting help a mysterious man known as the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I pretty much just own the original characters. Or Lilo and Stitch. Okay I own the OC, but frankly Alexis is mine I'm working on developing him for something else I'm doing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Better or Worse<p>

The Doctor was running towards the beach carrying the staff that was about to explode.

"Oh come on let me be right about this one!" The he tossed the staff like it was a spear towards the open water. "Olympics here I come!" He yelled as he saw it slip under the waves.

The water boiled as colors filtered through the water, knowing what was next the Doctor ran as fast he could. He stopped when he saw an overweight man with sun glasses and a melted ice cream cone.

"You should run." The Doctor tells him.

Then the water erupts in a burst of color. The Doctor jumped behind the large man to escape the wave. The man gets soaked while the Doctor stays perfectly dry.

The man's face doesn't change but he seems beaten. He takes off his sun glasses and tossing them to the ground he says. "I give up."

Then he just walks away from the beach.

The Doctor takes the discarded glasses and puts them on. The energies that the staff collected are released their bright colors painting the early dawn sky. The energies hover in the sky until they reach their owners. As the mystic energies return to the Yono it snaps the spell and all across the universe those transformed into stone quickly reverted to their natural form.

The Yono examines the helmet. "To imagine something like this could cause so much trouble." As he poked it he poked the button on the helmet zapping him, the Doctor being wrong that it only had on shot left. Returning to his normal self the monkey bellowed. "NO! My power stolen! My mind warped! I have suffered too many indignities today! Yono Out!" With that he disappeared in a blast of light and smoke.

"What was wrong that monkey?" Han asks Yori who just shrugs.

"Oh there goes my new cuddle buddy!" DNAmy lamented.

"Who cares?" Monkey Fist told her. "He forgot about me. I'm getting out of here while I still again."

"Dormis!" Gwen shouted causing all the villains to fall asleep. "Okay that the last magic I have in me for the day. I'm going to have a headache for the rest of the day. I'm going to need a ride home."

"Yeah, I got you covered." Alexis said getting up. "How about them?"

"I know a guy." Lilo told them taking out a cell phone to call her social service worker named Cobra Bubbles.

"Now we are missing a few?" Alexis said noticing those missing. "Where's the bride? Where the run away time traveler?"

"About that?" Wade started.

"Sorry I'm late. Been late all week." The Doctor said strolling back.

"But we saw you get blown up." Wade said shocked.

"Blown up? That big boom was the staff not me. I threw it into the ocean to contain the worst of the explosion." Then he noticed the how some people where looking over the data of the on the computer. "Oh." He said in a quiet tone. There were only a few people there that could read that data and had the knowledge of celestial bodies to know what it meant or the basic transmission it received. The Doctor decided not to let more people know. He pulled out the screwdriver once more and pointing it to the screen the alien computer which then shattered. Before anyone could question his action he said. "What about Kim?"

"I don't know." Ron admitted. "She was here and then that thing in the sky closed up and she was gone."

"Oh she went that way." The Doctor pointed towards the trees.

"How do you know?"

"Low Level telepathic rapport." The Doctor said proudly.

"Also foot prints in the sand." Gwen added point to the impression in the sand.

The Doctor looked at Ron who seemed crest fallen. "Ron,Ron, and Ron. You have a question in your mind and I promise you Kim didn't run away because of you. She's scared and what do humans do when they're scared? They run. She just run away from it all, I know the feeling, she just wants to be alone."

"So I should just give her time?" Ron asked unsure.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted. "That' the last thing you need." He was very familiar with the emotion. "You should never be alone when you feel like that. That's when you need someone the most. That would be you Ron. You've been her friend her entire life. The person she trusts more than anyone. Now thinking. Now really think, Ron, what would happen that she would run away from you the person she trusts the most."

Ron was thinking. His mind running a mile per second. He was playing with the ideas the Doctor has just said. It was not surprise that he was the person that Kim trusted the most so why did she run away from him. "She's afraid that I won't love her anymore because what she did."

The Doctor nodded giving him a weary smile. "She's giving you the choice. She won't hold it against you. The choice is yours whatever ever you do."

Ron knew exactly what he was saying without saying it. "No! No, I'm not going to leave her. I love her. I'm going to tell her that. That' why I married her. So that I would never leave her."

With nothing more to say Ron ran following the foot prints. The Doctor looked over his new sunglasses and he smiled.

"You did that to on purpose." Slim came up to the Doctor.

"Maybe, I just said the right thing so that Ron could realize the full extent of the situation. The choice was his alone. They have always been family. This marriage is more of a formality but Ron does need a nudge towards being a husband." He looked at him. "Nice hat by the way."

"Shoot!" Slim told him. "You can have it for helping my Kim." He said placing the cowboy hat he had been wearing on the Doctor head.

The Timelord glanced at the broken computer. "Slim! I'm going to assume that your brother went off with his lovely wife to tend to anyone hurt. Now you should go help do that. Just leave the kids and me to clean up here."

"Well if that's the Doctors orders." Slim smiled before going off.

The Doctor rolled his eyes ignoring that joke which he must have been told at least the five million time.

"We're is going to have to talk to her." Gwen said to the alien.

"Yup, things are going to get worse just as they get better." He said grabbing the memory storage from the computer.

Those in the group from other universes traded looks before they went into the forest, some keeping their distance from the Doctor.

Lilo looked at the Stitch. "You think they're hiding something?"

The blue alien said. "Yup."

Monique, Wade and Joss were also noticing this and came to the same idea as Lilo.

Ron still in his tux, having removed the super suit before the Doctor returned and given it to Wade, walked through the lush jungle like of forest following in the foot prints, the path did seem familiar. Then he heard a sound that sent a sharp pain in his heart, he heard Kim crying.

"Kim." He said softly coming out of the forest.

Kim knew him by his voice but she turned her face instead towards him to the sky above the small piece of shore she found herself alone with. She wiped some tears away before she said barely more than a whisper. "Ron..."

"Kim, are you okay?"

"No." She bluntly said. "I-I did some bad things Ron."

He sat down besides her. "I know I was there. It wasn't really you who did it, well it was you, but it wasn't really you-you." He decided he needed to be more careful choosing his words. "It's like the time when that attitudinator messed with my brain waves. I tried to take over the world... though you actually got it done."

She gave him a small smile at his little joke. "It's not exactly the same."

"I love you." Ron told her deciding to be transparent and direct. "I love you, Kim. Yes, something bad happened today but it wasn't your fault. I know that you never wanted to do anything like that. You might want to be alone but I'm not going to leave you alone because you don't deserve to be alone." That was what she needed to hear and she started go cry as Ron hugged her. "It's okay Kim." He reassured him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?"

"For still loving me after everything."

"What-"

"That's where we come in." The Doctor said coming out of the forest followed by the others.

"I knew you would know." Kim said sounding nothing short of shameful.

"Well, I can't say I'm proud of you."

"Doctor! Be sensitive on this." Gwen scolded him like he was a rude child.

"Sorry." He offered to Kim. "It was split second decision that anyone would have made. You know what would happen but you decided to save your world no one would hold it against you."

Ron looked confused so Kim answered. "It's basic physics. In space gravity of things pull on each other." She paused trying to come up with the words. "The drives that the Lorwardians used..."

"The shunt warp drives!" The Doctor decided to continue. "It warped space so it was like they two points were next to each other. It worked like a shunt the gravity from one world bled towards the other. What Kim did-"

"I reversed it. The shift of gravity was like snapping a rubber band. A wave of gravity struck their planet."

"You saved the Earth" Ron started. "But-"

"I cracked the other world."

"Yes," The Doctor said starting to take over the conversation. "It wasn't enough to destroy the world all at once but the crust was cracked open. The plates as pulling apart. In a few days the planet will be ripped open. Their entire fleet are there and are evacuating the planet. They're not going anywhere their ships engines were damaged with the gravity wave. But the Galactic federation is already there. I got a glimpse at their transmission. They will imprison those that are guilty and help relocate the others."

"So in the end the girl who can do anything can also destroy a world."

"Don't say that!" Ron told her.

"I might not have been in control of myself when I did those things as the Great Blue but I did do that as Kim. Kim the Destroyer of Worlds."

"Oh come off it Kim." The Doctor protested. "I've been called that before! Several of us have been called that before! Look at Raven! But do you think we're monsters! You are certainly not!"

"Wait!" What's this about me?" The dark haired girl with the cloak asked. "I was controlled by my demonic father! And it was only once! Unlike some of us." She finished turning towards the Doctor.

The Doctor completely ignored that comment. "Do you really think you're a monster? Frankly, you're the only one among us that actually goes out to look for trouble to stop it! If anything you might be the best of us."

"Thanks." Kim said still sad but smiling.

"Say nothing of it. We're practically family. One big strange megaverse spanning family." Turning to Ron. "That makes you family so make sure you take care of her."

"Will do." Ron promised.

"Also those hiding in the bushes are your family too." He reminded Kim.

They came out of the forest. Lilo asked. "So you knew we we're following you?"

"Yes! You really not that good at sneaking up. But look at all this, Kim. All this people love and think the world of you. Kim, they say you can't pick your family but they certainly pick you."

"Ohana." Stitch spoke up. "Means family and no one get left behind of forgotten. So we never leave you."

"Oh I love that." The Doctor grinned.

"I get it." Kim told him. "Thank you but don't I still have to..." Kim let her voice trail off.

"Be punished? No, I don't think so. I mean you were under the effect of a device. The greater part of the universe blames everything on the Great Blue which they already know is gone. Besides there isn't any real evidence. Really outside the people right here no one really understands what happened. Maybe your enemies but no one will believe them. The guest don't know the full extent and I don't even believe the world is going to be sure why they lost a few hours. Besides we were involved and we can't get involved anymore than we have. You know best not to affect the casual nexus."

They all understood him. None of them wanted Kim to be in trouble even if the chance of her getting in trouble were small. So they just weren't going to talk about it, save Kim's good name, beside really she wouldn't be punished they were more saving time and avoiding knocking off the casual nexus. Besides a girl that had helped the world should be forgiven for something she didn't really have control over. But they didn't have too much time to dwell on that.

"Time for me to go." The Doctor said. "Time to face the music so to speak."

"Doctor..." Kim began. "I said somethings and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's all right you're are forgiven."

"But you don't have to go now I mean there is still food-"

"No, I have been putting something of for too long."

"Well, if you're going let me give you this." Lilo said placing one of the last lei around his neck.

"Thank you. How do I look?"

"Like a tourist." Lilo laughed.

The other looked at the Doctor and a pit formed in their stomachs. Those who knew this Doctor knew he only wore that outfit once, Those sunglasses, that hat, and a lei once...

"If you're Kim's Ohana than you're ours too." Lilo said. "So feel free to visit."

"I'll make sure I do that."

Then the Doctor pulled back some branches to reveal the Tardis. Kim knew it wasn't a coincidence she had walked near the Tardis events were coming to a convergence.

The Doctor swung open the doors and waved. "Good Bye."

They all said good bye as well though many did so reluctantly.

The Doctor stood next to the controls and stared at the central column in the room. "All right Ood Sigma what do you have to tell me?"

He went wild on the controls pressing button and pulling levers. Soon the big blue box started to fade away leaving only a whirl of wind. As it left many those there seemed to collapsed in on themselves out of grief and exhaustion and Ron was quick to notice Kim's distress.

"What's wrong Kim?" He asked her.

"He's gone. He was wearing that when he went to the Ood Sphere and then... then his song ended."

"What do you mean? You've introduced me to the Doctor. The last time I saw him he looked different-"

"He regenerated. As last ditch effort to survive his body changed. That version of the Doctor is gone. He's still in the new Doctor but only as a part. In the end that Doctor didn't want to go and-"

And as to interrupt the thought wind began to pick up as a bright blue Box began to fade in.

As soon as it settled Kim ran to it and opened the doors.

As the doors swung open Kim saw a young looking woman with long blonde hair done up in buns holding a nicely wrapped gift. "Hello Kim."

"Hello Usagi. You're not pregnant anymore. How- Right, time travel. I'm really starting to hate time travel."

"Sorry we're late." He jumped up from behind the blonde woman. "I had to wait until she wasn't pregnant anymore."

There was the Doctor. The new Doctor. He was wearing a bow tied tuxedo with spat and top hat. His dark hair and his youthful happy go lucky appearance could would lead people that he wasn't the same man but he was.

"Doctor." Kim scolded.

"Sorry Kim." He apologized. "I couldn't get involved, I already was. It was established events and I couldn't interfere."

He explained how after he left Kim he went to the Ood and how he got involved with the Master and how it ended. He knew what Kim's future was but didn't tell her because he knew that it could disrupt the timeline. They understood mostly cause they all had information on each others future they knew was best kept secret. They also knew this would not be the last time they would see the previous Doctor after he was gone. Thanks to time travel they had seen him twice already. Including a quick visit at Kari's wedding when a creature from a dark Ocean named Dragomon tried to steal the bride and eat their souls, which they agreed that wedding was less traumatic.

"Lets agree that none of us are getting married anymore. It's like Christmas for us just trouble follows." Alexis began. "Danny, you and Sam... well she's free spirited so I could see you two just living together." Then he turned to a dark haired girl with glasses. "Wendy, it's pretty much the same with you and Tyler. You are both artist so again just live together."

"You're having a break down?" Wendy asked him as they all walked back to the hall.

"A little bit." Then he turned to the brown haired young man with the sword. "Syaoran you're the exception since you are engaged already. By the way did you and Sakura pick a date yet?"

"Uh, yes." Syaoran answered. "Christmas."

"Congratulations, your wedding will be our last one. Also I need a hug." Then Alexis collapsed to be caught by Syaoran.

"Is he all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he's just being overdramatic to amuse himself." Kim told him.

"Cheer up." The Doctor said. "We still have cake and Ron's present."

"Right!" Ron said realizing something was off. "I need to set up. Meet me at the hall." Ron finished running off.

"And we're supposed to help." The Doctor added before leading the other away.

"The cake better not be a lie!" Alexis ran after them.

Kim turned to Wade, Monique, Joss Lilo and Stitch. "Do any of you know what they have planned?"

"No." Wade said. "Ron's been keeping this pretty secret."

"Can't say I do." Joss told her cousin.

"I not sure what's been going on all day." Monique answered.

Indeed the cake was not a lie but someone one had already cut a piece out.

As Kim the others arrived Ron was standing on a stage. He started to speak into a mike. "Um, so I wanted to make Kim's gift something special and from the heart. Then I figured what I was going to do I needed some help. That's when some of Kim's friends from, uh, 'out of town' helped."

"Hello!" The Doctor said waving a guitar. That's when Kim noticed that all of them were on instruments or working music equipment or lights.

"So this is something I wrote for Kim." Ron said as the music began to play. Ron sang the song he wrote.

You can do the things

That can't be done

You can win the fights

That can't be won

When you're on a mission

You see it through

'Cause the save the world thing

Is what you do

That's the way it has to be

It just comes so naturally

It's just you

Doin' the impossible, it's you

You're practically unstoppable

It's you

Totally untoppable

It's you, it's you, it's you

You're Kim Possible

When the earth's in trouble

And we're in distress

We can call you, beep you,

Send an SOS

Situation resolved

You never say maybe

From here on out it's

Plain that - baby

That's the way it has to be

It just comes so naturally

It's just you

Doin' the impossible, it's you

You're practically unstoppable

It's you

Totally untoppable

It's you, it's you, it's you

You're Kim Possible

It's not a secret, or a sign

It's not the way the stars align

It's just exactly what is true

Not a superhero, it's just you

It's just you

Doin' the impossible, it's you

You're practically unstoppable

It's you

Totally untoppable, it's you

You're simply Kim Possible

It's you

Doin' the impossible

Practically unstoppable

You're totally untoppable

It's you, it's you, it's you

It's you baby.

As he finished Ron was surprised to see Kim run on stages. He would have said something but Kim's kiss had stopped him from doing so. The wedding celebrations began even if it was hours later than expect and most guest had their clothes a little ruffled up.

The Doctor watched as Kim and Ron began to dance.

"Doctor?" Gwen asked him "I've been wondering about something."

"Yes?"

"The whole casual nexus thing. Each of Universes has one. When we interact with each other we risk causing it to tilt to much and alter things. That's why I don't get Ben or Kevin involved in things, they don't need to get caught up in all this. Our lives are already started to interconnect. I was there when Kim got proposed to and she was there when you finally decided to go to the Ood."

"So what's you're questions?"

"Are we getting too close? Are we risking changing our whole lives?"

"Maybe," He said simply "but what' the difference. We're apart of each others lives. Like Stitch said: Ohana were there for each other."

"We could make things worse."

"Yes, that's a possibility and we should be careful but look at them." He pointed to the happy couple. "The prophecy was there before we met her. Things might have been worse. I say we should just be careful and watch out for each other."

Gwen looked at the happy couples sharing that dance. For the first time that day Kim was truly happy. "I guess you're right."

"Everyone brings some bad things into other peoples lives, arguments and fight, but they can also bring new experiences and memories. In the end I just we make each other lives better." The Doctor smiled. "Though you might want to stop Kirby and Alexis from eating all the cake, one less bad memory for Kim for this day."

"Why can't you stop them?"

"I'm going to hit the dance floor, Tennyson."

She knew better than try to stop him from dancing during wedding so with a groan she went to stop the cake from being devoured.

In the end they might cause trouble for each other but that was a risk they were willing to take. They say you don't choose your family but in reality you do. You choose those people you surrounded yourself with and those that you love and grow close to. Families are made of not only those you are related to but with friends and those that love you. Those that will be there when you need them. To share the worst and the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**To Fezzy: You got all of them right except no percy. I've either revealed everyone eses names already or they were obvious like Kirby. Also I was leaving the idea that the Doctor might have been the great blue at the start good catching that. Also know I am planning on doing another Doctor Who Adventure Time fanfic so keep checking.**

**Song is It's Just You from the Kim Possible Soundtrack by LMNT**

**Zak from Secret Saturday is the one that had the streaked hair. I get it if people didn't get that one.**

**Anyway thanks for all those that read and review feel free to do so one more time**


End file.
